Redundant slices effectively improve the robustness of Advanced Video Coding (AVC) (Text of ISO/IEC FDIS 14496-10; Advanced Video Coding; N5555, March 2003) from packet loss.
The redundant slices can be coded by simply repeating primary slices, which results in significantly decreasing the coding efficiency.